Te dejé ir
by BlackAngelWhiteDemon
Summary: Narrado desde el punto de vista de Yuuri. Los sucesos acontecidos con su prometido.
1. Negación

Ahora voy con la segunda ^^. Joosh...

_**Aclaración: Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes. Son propiedad de Tomo Takabayashi.**_

* * *

**_Negación_**

No había sentido.

De ninguna manera era posible que estuviera comprometido con un hombre.

Por muy apuesto y valiente que fuera seguía siendo un hombre.

Si me pongo a analizarlo, él es todo lo opuesto a mí, o al menos en su mayoría.

Yo tengo el cabello y los ojos negros, todos me dicen que soy piadoso, que tengo un gran corazón y no me molesta ayudar a los demás, al contrario, es un placer poder ayudar a mi pueblo, después de todo soy el rey de Shin Makoku, reino demonio.

Él, en cambio, es rubio y sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda. Cuando lo conocí su actitud para conmigo fue realmente agresiva. Con decir que todo el asunto del compromiso comenzó por que él insultó a mi madre.

Lo admito. Puede que haberlo abofeteado no fuese la mejor acción que pude haber tomado, pero él también tuvo la culpa.

Volviendo a como es, un muchacho terco. Según me han dicho, caprichoso y egoísta; pero eso último lo dudo. Alguien egoísta no habría arriesgado su vida para salvar a un niño, mas aún si se trataba de uno humano, como lo hizo él. Es un **terrible** pintor. Pero, Wolfram Von Bielefeld también cuenta con un sin número de virtudes, sin contar con su tan resaltable belleza, y no quiero que malinterpreten eso último.

Una persona bella, es una persona bella, sin importar de qué género sea.

Puedo mencionar su arrojo, el valor que demuestra ante las situaciones de peligro. Es un gran espadachín, no tanto como Conrad pero aún así. Muy buen soldado.

Recuerdo la vez en que fuimos a la ciudad en busca de aquel objeto que en este momento no recuerdo que era pero servía para reparar toda clase de objetos. Cuando aquella banda de hombres intentó atacarnos. Wolfram sacó su espada y se encargó de todos ellos en un santiamén.

Otra de sus cualidades es, a mi parecer, lo persistente que es. Y con esto me refiero a que no se rinde con facilidad. Aunque me volvía loco cada vez que lo encontraba echado en mi cama a la hora de dormir, terminé por acostumbrarme, tal y como él decía.

Un punto que debo tocar es el hecho de que es un buen padre, aunque al principio la idea de que se hubiera auto-proclamado como el segundo padre de mi niña no me hizo mucha gracia, ahora reconozco que ha sido de gran ayuda, apoyándome en las labores de padre que no he podido realizar por mis constantes viajes inter-dimensionales y mis deberes como monarca, mucho papeleo.

Greta siempre habla muy bien de él y me siento culpable por no atreverme a confesarle lo que pienso yo en verdad cada vez que expresa lo feliz que se sentirá el día en que _Wolf_ y yo por fin nos casemos.

====/===================/==================/===================/==================/===

- Lo siento – fue lo que no pude decirle, no me atreví a encararlo.

Aquella noche cometí un grave error, estando acostados los tres, Greta, Wolfram y yo, sentí esos expresivos ojos verdes sobre mí, como a la expectativa.

Los nervios me asaltaron pero no entendí por qué.

Alargué mi mano hasta rozar la suya, la coloqué encima con timidez, él no la quitó, apreté su mano y el apretó la mía.

Sentí un brillo de esperanza aparecer en aquellas esmeraldas, me pareció que una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcó su rostro. /Aunque estuviera de espaldas a él/ La misma que desapareció al yo soltar y alejar mi mano tan pronto sentí a mi hija adoptiva moverse.

Le oí suspirar.

La cama se movió, por lo que supuse que se había acomodado en la misma para dormir.

Tardé mucho en quedarme dormido aquella noche, la verdad creo que esperaba oír los ronquidos del rubio para poder estar tranquilo; el sonido nunca llegó.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente para mi entrenamiento matutino con mi padrino, Wolfram ya se había levantado.

Vaya que me extrañó, yo sabía a la perfección que el demonio no era de levantarse temprano.

Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él, pero la tierna imagen de Greta me ayudó a tranquilizarme y la oportuna aparición de Conrad, con su tan característica sonrisa, me hizo olvidarlo.

No vi al rubio hasta la cena de esa noche. Cuando entré al comedor ya estaban todos sentados, incluyéndolo.

Al verme entrar sus ojos se posaron en mí. Claramente vi como su mirada se endureció pero casi al instante se relajó e incluso me sonrió. Tomé asiento.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance, todos platicando acerca de su día.

Me retiré despidiéndome poco después de que Wolfram salió.

Lo encontré esperándome, tenía una pose relajada, no muy común en él. Con la espalda recostada en la pared y los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente en su pecho.

- Hola, Wolfram – lo saludé.

- Buenas noches, Maou Heika – me tensé, con el solo hecho de que me hubiera llamado de esa manera indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué suce-…? – traté de preguntar pero me interrumpió.

- Nada, solo quería avisarle que dejaré de incomodarle en su habitación, puesto que dormiré en la mía a partir de hoy – me informó. No esperó a que le respondiera. Comenzó a alejarse caminando, dejándome en completo estado de shock y confusión.

Continuará . . .


	2. Confusión

**_Confusión_**

Lo seguí en cuanto me recuperé de la impresión.

Al llegar a su habitación, abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocar antes. Entre con paso seguro, mas solo di unos cuantos antes de quedarme estático en mi lugar.

Wolfram estaba de espaldas a mí, apenas poniéndose su camisón rosa. No se inmutó, pero yo sabía que él ya se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Ni bien terminó de vestirse me habló, con una voz muy calmada, hasta respetuosa. Y sin voltearse.

- Maou Heika, hágame el favor de salir de mi habitación, _por favor - _me pidió.

- … - me quedé mudo, pero recordé cual era la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué haces esto tan de repente? ¿Sin… sin consultarme siquiera? – le pregunté, sintiéndome algo tonto, no era como si él tuviera que decirme acerca de todas las decisiones que tomaba. Aunque… en realidad si debía, ¿o no?

Dio la vuelta lentamente, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿En verdad no se hace una idea del por qué? – me preguntó. Con una mirada de franca… neutralidad. No vi emoción alguna en su rostro al preguntarme aquello.

- Porque… ¿quieres que pase tiempo en las noches a solas con Greta? – intenté. Él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué Gwendal te lo ordenó? – volví a tratar. Nada de nuevo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo!, Porque has estado sintiéndote mal y no quieres contagiarnos ni a mí ni a Greta, ¿es eso, no es así? Porque solo tienes que ir con Gisela para que pueda curarte – dije, muy seguro de que esa tenía que ser la respuesta. Sonreí victorioso, al ver como sonreía él también. Pero no, me había vuelto a equivocar. Y me di cuenta al verlo mover la cabeza negativamente una tercera vez.

- ¿Entonces?, Wolfram, si tienes algún problema solo tienes que decírmelo. – le dije, empezando a preocuparme.

- Mh Mh – dijo al negar con la cabeza otra vez. – No tengo ningún problema, es solo que… lo he aceptado, me rindo. – me confesó, no entendí a que se refería.

- ¿Rendirte? Que quieres decir con… - me callé, abriendo mucho los ojos, acaso podía ser que…

Asintió, dándose cuenta de que había comprendió a que se refería.

- Me rindo, acepto el hecho de que jamás me amarás como yo lo hago – su voz se quebró, - Acepto que es imposible para ti quererme como algo más que un **amigo… **- Volvió a darme la espalda, - y acepto romper el compromiso, no más celos, no te volveré a llamar infiel ni traidor. Eres libre de escoger una hermosa compañera, una mujer como siempre has querido, para que puedas tener hijos, para que formes una familia, una muy grande con la persona a la que decidas darle tu corazón – Lo abracé, no tenía ni idea de en qué momento me había acercado tanto a él, posiblemente había sido ni bien entendí que había querido decir con aquel ´**me rindo**´. 

Vaya tonto que fui, pude haberle preguntado mil y un cosas diferentes, pude haberle dicho que los consideraba a él y a Greta como mi familia, pude haberle dicho que no quería romper nuestro compromiso e inventar alguna excusa hasta poder desenmarañar que significaba el dolor punzante que había aparecido en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que lo perdía. Pero no, el miedo y mis creencias de la tierra pudieron más. Y me limité a preguntar…- No te irás, ¿verdad? - Al menos quería mantenerlo a mi lado.

- Claro que no, si dejo a un enclenque como tú dirigir solo… - el ánimo me subió de súbito al oír aquel apodo pero la alegría me duro muy poco cuando se corrigió. – Disculpe… - me hizo soltarlo colocando sus manos en mis brazos y quitándolos, me dio la cara. No lucía triste, en realidad, no lucía de ninguna forma en particular. – Claro que no, Maou Heika, soy un soldado y como tal mi deber es permanecer al lado de mi rey, sin importar que – di unos pasos hacia atrás.

- … No tienes que ser tan formal, Wolfram. Puedes seguir diciéndome Yuuri, no hay ningún problema – le dije, aparentando que nada había pasado, haciendo de cuenta que no quería, que no moría por pisotear todo aquello que me habían enseñado acerca de que está mal el amor entre dos hombres, queriendo borrarlo de mi mente y abrazar al chico que tenia frente a mí, el mismo chico que acababa de hacer lo que yo no me atreví, por segunda vez. Pero esta, posiblemente para siempre.

- Como diga Mao… Como digas, Yuuri – sonreí.

- Pero ¿sabes una cosa? No me agrada la idea de tener que decirle a todos acerca de esto… - dije, para ver como reaccionaba.

- No tienes que preocuparte, de todas formas, el compromiso dejará de ser válido en 1 semana, por esa razón decidí empezar desde ahora a acostumbrarme a mis antiguos aposentos – sonrió. – Es agradable volver… hace mucho que no entraba a mi propio cuarto –

- ¡¿EEHH?! – grité, sintiendo como Wolfram me tapaba la boca rápidamente para callarme. En cuanto me tranquilicé y empecé a asfixiarme, además, me soltó.

Continuará . . .


	3. Aceptación y accidente

**_Aceptación y accidente_**

- ¿C-como es que yo no sabía nada acerca de eso? – inquirí, completamente absorto.

- Se supone que deberías saberlo… - suspiró – ¿Acaso Günter no ha tocado el capítulo sobre los compromisos y su duración durante el transcurso de este y el mes pasado? – me preguntó.

- Ehh… - me quedé en blanco, la verdad no tenía ni idea. Demonios, yo y mi no poner atención a las clases del pelilila.

- Porque le pregunté hoy en la tarde y me aseguró que repetía esa información cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad – habló más consigo mismo que conmigo.

- Bueno, eso significa que en una semana ya no seremos… - no quería decirlo.

- Exacto, en 7 días más serás completamente libre de pedir la mano de cualquier mujer que desees – me sonrió con tristeza, - pero, por supuesto, puedes empezar mañana mismo si así lo prefieres, te acompañaré si termino con mis labores temprano. No puedo permitir que mi rey escoja a una cualquiera, debe estar a tu altura.

- Así que… ¿me seguirás aun que ya no seamos nada? – pregunté, me tomó un milisegundo darme cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir. Claro que Wolfram y yo éramos algo, aun era mi amigo… si… solo mi amigo, tal y como yo siempre aseguraba querer que fuera.

Para mi sorpresa no actuó como siempre lo hacía, ni me tiró una bola de fuego como esperé que lo hiciera, en su lugar me quedó viendo fijamente. Traté de enmendar lo que había dicho pero él se me adelantó.

- No lo haré si le desagrada la idea, Maou Heika, pero le diré que tan solo planeaba acompañarlo como protección si se animaba a ir al pueblo. Pero creo que será mejor que le pida a Weller… a Conrad que le acompañe. – me dijo secamente. Maldita sea, ahí estaba de nuevo eso de ´Maou Heika´

- ¡No!, Wolf, yo no… - nuevamente interrumpido.

- Oh, vaya que se ha hecho tarde, ¿no lo cree así, Maou Heika? Lo mejor será que vaya ya a dormir, no sería provechoso que por acostarse tarde mañana esté sin energías. – declaró, ignorando lo que había intentado decirle.

- ¡Pero…! – No me dejó volver a intentar.

- Y no queremos que la princesa Greta se moleste porque su padre tarda demasiado en ir a dormir, ¿verdad? – arremetió, y con toda delicadeza me sacó a rastras de su habitación, cerrándome (muy cortésmente) la puerta de lleno en la cara.

- También es tu hija… - susurré, recostándome ligeramente de espaldas en la puerta de madera.

- No, ya no lo es – obtuve como respuesta, mas a él le dolió más el expresar eso, y yo lo sabía muy bien.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, muy seguro de que no dormiría para nada bien.

===================/================================/==========================

La semana restante de duración del compromiso arremetió increíblemente rápido. En verdad, todo porque me vi forzado a volver a la tierra antes de lo previsto, Murata me informó acerca de que Shori había sufrido un accidente y por la sorpresa, estando en el filo del estanque del castillo, resbalé, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba en la bañera de mi casa, y, casi al instante, vi a mi madre correr a recibirme con una toalla, llevándome al cuarto de mi hermano mayor, efectivamente se había fracturado el brazo derecho, en uno de sus entrenamientos con Bob, según me explicó.

Intenté excusarme con ellos, me urgía volver a Shin Makoku, ni siquiera había alcanzado a disculparme con el rubio demonio por lo de la noche anterior. Me fue imposible, pese a que luego de que se lo expliqué a mi madre entendió perfectamente, Shori se negó con un rotundo NO. Alegando que necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara puesto que se veía privado de hacer muchas cosas en su estado y yo como su onii-chan debía ayudarle. Total, de alguna manera me vi forzado a permanecer en la tierra por tres interminables días, con el ánimo cada vez peor.

Shori me daba ánimos, a su parecer, diciendo que era lo mejor que por fin estaría libre de ese error y se mostró feliz de que hubiera sido Wolfram quien hubiera optado por ceder.

- Qué bueno que ese Wolfram por fin aceptó que a ti no te gustan los hombres y nunca corresponderás a su disque amor. - Sus palabras, de hecho, me dolieron. Ssí exactamente es como solia pensar y Wolfram había usado palabras similares cuando me expresó su rendición.

- ¿Está realmente mal? – no pude evitar preguntar. Recibiendo una mirada más que sorprendida de parte de mi hermano.

- Por supuesto, está perfectamente mal, es monstruoso. No es normal, dos hombres simplemente no pueden amarse – sentenció.

Cerré los puños con fuerza, no estaba de acuerdo, no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

- … ¿Y qué si yo lo quisiera? Si… si lo amará como él jura amarme ¡¿Estaría mal?! - casi grité, sin saber por qué.

- Por favor, Yuuri, si lo hicieras, que no lo haces, serías _g a y._

- … – no respondí.

- Así que deja ya de decir boberías, te gustan las mujeres – aseguró.

- Si, es verdad – concordé. – Pero… lo amo a él –

- No juegues con esas cosas – me advirtió Shori.

- No lo hago – dije decidido, poniéndome de pie.

- Yuuri… - pronunció, sin creerme.

- Lo amo – repetí y salí corriendo pero no me di cuenta de que en el piso estaba la pelota de beisbol con la que habíamos estado jugando Shori y yo la noche pasada. La misma que él me había arrojado en la cabeza al quedarme dormido mientras me hablaba.

La pise, yéndome para atrás, golpeando mi cabeza fuertemente con algún metal.

- ¡YUURI! – oí el grito de Shori segundos antes del impacto, antes de desmayarme por el golpe.

Continuará . . .


	4. Regreso, descubrimiento y dolor

**_Regreso, descubrimiento y dolor_**

- Wolfram… - susurré, mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

- Despertaste… - dijo mi hermano, sonriendo.

- ¡Yuu-chan, gracias al cielo, por fin has despertado! – exclamó mi madre, abrazándome con mucha fuerza.

- Ay…ah, ah , ayy.. – me quejé, la cabeza me dolía todavía.

- Mo, gomen, Yuu-chan – se disculpó ella, soltándome.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. No te preocupes – le aseguré, sonriendo.

- Debes estar hambriento, Yuu-chan. Mamá te traerá un plato de curri para que puedas comer – me dijo animada.

- Gracias, pero necesito volver a Shin Makoku ahora mismo, tres días es demasiado tiempo, halla debe haber pasado como un semana – les expliqué, sereno.

Las miradas que compartieron entre sí no me gustaron para nada.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

- Son las 5:20 p.m – me dijo Shori.

- ¿Qué, dormí por un día completo? El golpe debió haber sido más fuerte de lo que creí – dije, rascándome la cabeza.

Otra vez intercambiaron miradas.

- Yuuri… tú, no estuviste dormido por un día – me indicó Shori.

- ¿Entonces, dos? – pregunté.

Mi madre y hermano negaron con la cabeza.

Tragué saliva.

- ¿C-cuánto tiempo dormí? – inquirí, con un mal presentimiento.

- Un mes… - me confesaron ambos, sin verme a los ojos.

- Un…¿!UN MES!? – repetí, sin creerlo. – Imposible… - susurré.

- No, Yuuri, es la verdad. Estuviste dormido por un mes entero. Hoy es 13 de noviembre. – indicó Shori.

- ¡Tengo que irme! – grité, prácticamente saltando de la cama, corriendo en dirección al baño.

Justo antes de que pudiera saltar, mi hermano me detuvo.

- Yuuri, antes de que te vayas… quiero pedirte perdón. – me sobresalté.

- … De acuerdo – le dije sonriendo. – Volveré lo antes que pueda y traeré a Wolf conmigo para que le pidas disculpas también a él – bromeé.

Me soltó, viéndome libre no perdí más tiempo y me metí a la bañera. Siendo succionado al instante.

===================================/=======================================/==============================/=========================/===============/======

Apenas sentí el suelo del estanque del Castillo Pacto de Sangre me puse de pie.

Sin que me importara en lo más mínimo mojar por donde caminaba, me apresuré a ir al comedor al notar que era de mañana en mi reino.

Ni bien llegué, abrí la puerta de par en par, siendo recibido por la mirada impresionada de todo quien se encontraba sentado, a excepción de la de quien quería ver.

- ¡Yuuri! - oí el grito feliz de Greta, mi pequeña se lanzó a abrazarme, importándole poco que estuviera empapado.

- ¡Greta, me alegra tanto v…! – callé por completo al oír su llanto, mi niña estaba llorando, ¿tanto me había extrañado? O ¿era acaso que Wolfram se había alejado de ella por ya no ser mi prometido y se sentía sola?

No, eso último en definitiva no podía ser.

- Greta… - me arrodillé para estar a su altura. - ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- Yuuri… - fue todo lo que dijo, volviéndome a abrazar, sin dejar de llorar.

Le acaricié la cabeza tratando de calmarla.

- Me parece que nos debe una explicación, su majestad – oí la voz potente y severa de Gwendal.

- Si… - dije, me dirigí a la silla que me correspondía y comencé a explicarles, con Greta en mis brazos.

- Increíble… - le oí susurrar a cherry-sama cuando terminé de hablar.

- Les suplico me disculpen, no planeé nada de esto – dije, con tono de pesar.

Nadie parecía enojado, ni siquiera Gwendal.

- Entendemos, su majestad. Fue un muy raro accidente – hablo el regente, serio.

- Gracias – dije, aliviado.

- Yuuri… - oí la dulce voz de Greta, ya había dejado de llorar.

Le volví a acariciar la cabeza.

- Eh… disculpen, ¿Dónde está Wolfram? Tengo que hablar con él sobre lo del término del compromiso – declaré abiertamente, no tenía por qué avergonzarme.

Todas las miradas bajaron, con dejes de tristeza. El lugar se llenó de un aura de melancolía y dolor.

Greta recomenzó a llorar.

Algo no estaba nada bien.

- Yuuri… - susurró, separándose de mí. – Wolfram… Papá Wolfram esta… Él esta… - apenas se le escuchaba.

- Él esta… - alargué la última palabra.

- Wolfram está muerto – le oí confesar a mi padrino.

- No… - susurré, atónito. – No, no es cierto… ¡No puede ser cierto! – grité. – ¡Mientes! ¡Estas mintiendo, Conrad! –

- No, Yuuri, no miento… - al ver su rostro, aquel brillo en sus ojos no estaba más. – Mi pequeño hermanito… está… está muerto –

- ¿Cómo?... – pregunté.

- Desde que usted se fue han pasado 5 meses, hubo un atentado dentro del castillo dos meses atrás – comenzó a explicar Gwendal.

- Esos hombres malvados trataron de secuestrarme – dijo mi pequeña, dolida.

La apreté más contra mi pecho.

- Es verdad, Wolfram estaba con ella cuando eso ocurrió, los malditos eran humanos y tenían en su poder piedras Houseki – continuó Gwendal.

- Papá Wolfram no tenía su espada con él porque yo le pedí que no la llevara cuando estaba conmigo – confesó Greta, dejando escapar un chillido.

- Aun desarmado, se encargó de liquidar a dos de los sujetos, los otros tres usaron las piedras dejándolo inmovilizado – siguió.

- Para ese momento él ya me había puesto a salvo – comentó mi pequeña.

- Para cuando Gwendal y yo llegamos ya era demasiado tarde – dijo Conrad apretando los puños con furia, recordando como había visto a su hermanito morir lentamente en sus manos, desangrado, por aquella daga impregnada en piedras houseki fundidas.

Nunca olvidaría las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a él y a Gwendal.

_**C-Conrad…pe…pequeño hermano… grande… G-Gwendal… hermano… hermanos, por favor… perdónenme… p-por ser tan dé…bil… Cuiden mucho de Greta, por favor… y de… Yuuri…**_

- No… - dije, aun negándome a creerlo.

- Pero… la promesa que me hizo se cumplió… - le oí decir a Greta.

La miré sin entender.

- Si… él me prometió que tú volverías, me aseguró que no ibas a abandonarnos, yo había perdido las esperanzas pero él me animó, siempre me decía que debía confiar en las personas a las que amo. Le creí, confio en ti como confié en él. Papá Wolf nos sigue amando aunque no esté más con nosotros. –

Me quebré, no podía soportarlo más, lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida.

Por mí, por Greta, por Conrad y Gwendal, por todos los que estábamos en el comedor. Pero sobre todo, lloré por él. Por Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Por ese mazoku rubio de ojos verdes y sangre pura. Por ese noble muchacho que dio su vida por proteger la de mi… la de **_nuestra_** hija. Y lloré porque había perdido al amor de mi vida hace mucho, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Porque todo había sido mi culpa, directa o indirectamente lo era. Porque yo lo dejé ir. Y ahora nunca sabría de mis sentimientos. Lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre, no me decidí a tiempo. Si, realmente era un debilucho, un enclenque como él siempre me decía. **_Lo dejé ir._**_ Y no había marcha atrás._

FIN


End file.
